I Won't be Denied by You
by Gleegirl17
Summary: David is not happy about the new kid stealing his best friend's attention away. Not happy at at. He will just have to fix that. Rated just in case.


A/N: This was written for a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme. Please let me know what you think! Original Prompt found here:

http:/ www. glee- angst- meme. livejournal. com/ ?thread=10462998

A/N2: Betaed by the wonderful Emberwillow14!

**Chapter One**

It's not that David didn't like Kurt Hummel. Well, no. He didn't actually like Kurt Hummel. But he didn't hate Kurt. At least, he didn't hate Kurt at first. In fact, he had thought that Kurt's pathetic attempt at spying on the Warblers was rather endearing. But things immediately started to go downhill after that.

A few tears shimmering in those glasz eyes and Blaine was caught. David figured his friend would give the kid a pep talk about being proud and out and all that stuff and that would be the end of it. That it would be the last time they would see or hear about Kurt Hummel until Sectionals. But then it was just two days after that first encounter and Blaine was missing half a day of classes just to go help Kurt.

Now David had been friends with Blaine for years, even before the other boy had run away to Dalton. They had lived next door to each other since they were nine. In those eight or nine years that he had known Blaine, he learned at least one thing: Blaine didn't skip school. Unless life-threatening illness or injury or a death, Blaine Anderson did not miss school. Ever. Not even at the height of his bullying problems did Blaine ever skip school. It was just unheard of.

Then Kurt Hummel shows up and Blaine misses half a day of classes to go talk to some bully.

Blaine never even talked to his own damn bullies. But one call from Kurt Hummel and Blaine goes running to confront someone else's?

That was when David knew he hated Kurt Hummel.

This hatred only deepened over the next few weeks. Blaine started cancelling plans with David and Wes, their other best friend, to hang out with Kurt. It was infuriating. What was even more infuriating was that Wes didn't even seem bothered by it!

"Blaine's just found himself a shiny new toy," Wes said calmly whenever David complained. "You know we are his best friends. Besides, Kurt's a nice guy. A little feminine and kind of a bitch; but at least now we don't have to suffer through Blaine's rants about what's happening in Vogue this month. I'm thankful to Kurt just for that!"

But David knew better. He could see it every time Kurt came over to Dalton to hang out with them. Kurt had a crush on Blaine. Of course, Blaine was oblivious to this, but David could see it. He could also see that Blaine liked Kurt, even if Blaine himself couldn't see it yet. He just hoped that these stupid little crushes would die off before they were acted on.

Then, last Thursday, Kurt didn't talk to Blaine at all. No texts, no phone calls. No randomly showing up at the school. Blaine had been worried, of course; he couldn't have a conversation with anyone without bringing up how worried he was that Kurt hadn't contacted him somehow. Then Friday came, and still nothing. Still no contact from Kurt Hummel. In fact, there had been no contact for the whole weekend. Not even a single text.

Now, on Monday morning, walking across the front courtyard towards their first class, Blaine had yet to bring up Kurt to Wes and David. And David found it refreshing.

"Oh, did you hear?" Wes suddenly interrupted the companionable silence. "A new transfer student moved into the junior dorms last night. I heard a couple of guys talking about it this morning."

Both Blaine and David stopped short, staring at the Asian boy in shock.

"A mid-term transfer?" David asked incredulously. "That's practically unheard of! The last one was . . ." He shot a rapid glance towards Blaine.

"I wonder why he had to transfer," Blaine said softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I wonder how bad it was for him. Maybe we should go meet him; make him feel welcome?"

"Maybe later." David tugged his friend's sleeve lightly. "Right now we have to get to class."

The trio started across the courtyard once again at a brisk pace. Barely thirty seconds later, Blaine stopped again and pulled out his cell phone.

"Now what?" David asked in frustration, halting his own progress.

"I just got a text from Kurt." Blaine's brow furrowed as he read the screen of his phone. His eyes widened comically and he whirled around with a gasp.

Wes and David turned around as well to see what their friend was staring at. Both froze and stared in shock.

_Oh_ hell _no_, David thought miserably.

Kurt Hummel was standing behind them, smiling nervously. He was wearing an actual Dalton uniform, hands tightly clutching a brown leather bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey." His voice was a little higher than usual and slightly breathless, his glasz eyes bright.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out softly, unable to tear his own dark eyes away from the younger boy. "What–what are you doing here? What happened? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am at school." Kurt twisted his hands around the strap of his bag nervously. "Things at McKinley . . . Things got bad. Expulsions were overturned. So now . . . I transferred here for the no bullying policy. I moved in last night." Kurt tore his eyes away from the trio to stare at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to disappoint you. It's not very courageous of me; running away like this. But I couldn't stay there, Blaine. I just . . . I was terrified all the time."

"Kurt-" Blaine took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's trembling frame. "I'm not disappointed in you. You were in danger and took the opportunity to escape from it. That doesn't make you any less courageous."

"Really?" Kurt looked down at the older boy with clear adoration shining in his eyes. "So you aren't mad at me?"

Blaine laughed quietly. "I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad. Come on now; I'll show you to your first class."

"Uh, Blaine," David broke in, just barely managing to not growl. "You'll be late for class if you do that. You know how Mrs. Duncan gets about tardiness." He shot an insincere glance at Kurt.

"I'm sure she'll understand that I was helping a new student." Blaine waved his hand distractedly. "Come on, Kurt."

"Bye!" Kurt said softly to the two boys left standing there as Blaine led him away.

"Well," Wes sighed after a moment. "It's too bad he had to leave his old school. I hope he likes it here. At least he'll have Blaine to help him, right?"

"Right," David growled as they resumed back on their casual but pointed strides to class.

Kurt Hummel had invaded David's school. Dalton was the only place he was certain that he could have Blaine without Kurt. And now Kurt was here. At Dalton. And Blaine was willing to be late for class just so he could show Kurt around.

It was seven minutes into class when Blaine finally arrived. As David predicted, Mrs. Duncan was not pleased. But she let it slide. Because Kurt Hummel was the damn new kid. David could see the stars in Blaine's eye from across the classroom. Blaine was hooked.

It was then that David decided that Kurt Hummel had to go.


End file.
